greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgia on My Mind
Georgia on My Mind is the tenth episode and mid-season finale of the sixth season and the 108th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Charlotte stresses the doctors out when she continues to run St. Ambrose Hospital from her doctor-ordered bed rest. Meanwhile, scared that Charlotte might never leave the hospital, Mason begins acting out in school. Full Summary Charlotte and Cooper are dancing a passionate tango. Charlotte wakes up from her dream in her hospital bed. She groans and sighs and thinks to herself "damn it". 27 weeks pregnant Charlotte has gathered the hospital board in her room. She says she's going to continue to run things and tells them to each come up with 5 ways to improve the patient experience, because she thinks it sucks. She dismisses them as Cooper comes in. He asks if Addison thinks this is okay. This is not bed rest, this is running a hospital from a bed. Same difference, she says. He shows her a picture of their first baby. Cooper suggests they pick out a name, but Charlotte can't name her until she meets her. Cooper writes Mathilda on the baby name board, but Charlotte tells the baby on the picture she's never gonna let that happen. While Charlotte is caught up in her thoughts, Violet and Sheldon are talking about Nick. Violet asks Charlotte to tell Sheldon he has to see Nick. Charlotte doesn't have sympathy for the man at all and asks why Sheldon would visit him. Sheldon says he called him because he's depressed as he'd been in solitary confinement. A nurse comes in to change Charlotte's I.V. as Sheldon says he doesn't know what his obligation to Nick is after what he did. Charlotte says his only obligation is to himself. Charlotte gets hurt and throws out the nurse, calling in Stephanie to replace her. Violet says seeing Katie also helped her. Charlotte wonders how seeing Nick the pedophile could help Sheldon. Sheldon says he failed at helping Nick, but Charlotte says Nick is the one who failed. Now he deserves to rot alone. Stephanie finishes up and asks about Sarah. Violet says she recommended a pediatric psychiatrist who specializes in sexual trauma. Dana and Ron are cautiously optimistic. Stephanie is glad, but she'd like to castrate Nick. Charlotte says she likes Stephanie. Charlotte is frustrated with the Trendelenburg position. She pages a nurse and asks her for a decent pillow. Violet comes in with Mason. She knows two weeks in a bed can give you a tough time. Charlotte asks Mason about school. Mason says it was fine and asks if he can get a snack before homework. As he goes off, Charlotte asks if Mason's been talking to Violet. Violet says he's processing and gives Charlotte some magazines. Lucas loves having Mason stay with them. Charlotte says she can't get Cooper to leave the NICU at night. Violet starts giving a shrink talk, but Charlotte doesn't need it. Violet advises distraction if Charlotte ever finds herself on the verge of losing it and she gives Charlotte stress balls so she can use those instead of biting someone's head off. After a few seconds with the balls, Charlotte lies them away and pages the nurse again. She yells to ask how long it takes to find a pillow. 28 weeks pregnant Sam, Addison, and Cooper are checking on baby King-Freedman in the NICU. She's breathing on her own, so they can take her off the vent. Addison says kangaroo care is next. Cooper is excited to get to hold his daughter. He unbuttons his shirt and sits down. Addison hands the baby to Cooper, who holds her to his chest. Sam looks at the monitor and says it's like magic. Addison takes a picture of father and daughter for Charlotte. Charlotte is flipping through the channels, commenting in her head on what and who she sees. She thinks this is what it feels like when your brain cells are dying and she turns off the TV. She presses the button until Stephanie comes in, who reminds her pressing it once is enough. Charlotte asks what's going on out there. Work, Stephanie says. Charlotte asks if she likes her job. Stephanie says yes. Charlotte says it's her lucky day then, because she's making Stephanie her private nurse. Stephanie says she can't do that as she's a floor manager, but Charlotte tells her to figure it out. As Stephanie walks out, Cooper walks in to tell her that their baby's off the vent. In the doorway, Stephanie bumps into Sam. He says he hasn't seen her in a while. She says she's been busy and walks off. Addison enters the room. Sam takes off and Charlotte instructs Cooper to go home for once too. Charlotte has a contraction. She claims it was just the one, but Addison saw on the machine she's been having contractions every three minutes. Addison says they could add a magnesium drip to stop the contractions. Charlotte is disappointed, because Addison promised her she could lay flat and use the actual toilet if she had no contractions for 48 hours. She only had 16 more hours to go. Charlotte says she did not sign up for this. Charlotte and Cooper are performing a Bollywood-style dance. 31 weeks pregnant Addison has good news for Charlotte. She hasn't had contractions for two days, so she gets to lie flat. Charlotte is happy, but it still isn't the angle she'd like to see Christmas from. She imagined herself still pregnant with the triplets while celebrating the holiday. Addison says that if she has another contraction, she has to get back into Trendelenburg. Addison leaves and Charlotte says a woman lurking outside. She calls her in. The woman is here on behalf of the board. They thought it might be time for her to pass along some of her Chief of Staff duties, just for the foreseeable future. Lisa has a list of candidates, but Charlotte says there's no need. Lisa says they were just thinking about her health, but it seems to Charlotte they are firing a pregnant woman. If that's the case, Charlotte will sue them and the hospital and the only one left there in the foreseeable future will be a very rich Charlotte, because juries love pregnant woman, contrary to any H.R. department. Lisa nods and leaves. At night, Charlotte is having phone sex with Cooper. He's in bed, totally aroused. Sam appears in the doorway, so Charlotte says she has to go. Cooper says she can't leave him hanging like this, but Charlotte says female orgasms bring on uterine contractions. Charlotte asks if he wants two more preemies. If she can't finish, neither can he. Sam didn't want to hear all that, but Charlotte signs she's almost done. She hangs up the phone. Cooper spots a bottle of body lotion on the nightstand. Charlotte is watching a dripping faucet. She thinks she's going to fire the idiot from engineering. She tries to use the pillow to muffle the sound, but it doesn't help. 8:07. As every day, Charlotte watches a woman who she's convinced is named Ashley. She then experiences a contractoin, but she tries to convince herself it's a not a contraction. Charlotte thinks contractions are bad, because then Addison will put her back upside down and Ashley will steal her husband and her family. She decides Addison doesn't need to know and ups the dose of her I.V. bag. She falls asleep. When she wakes up, Mason is doing homework on her room. She asks for a hug and sees his shirt is ripped. He says that happened during recess, but she notices a bite mark on his arm. He says a bigger kid beat him up. He says he's fine. Charlotte asks for the kdi's name. Mason says it's Neal Segal. Charlotte tells Mason to go ask Stephanie to clean up the wound. When he's gone, Charlotte grabs her iPad to find Neal Segal's parents. Charlotte pages Stephanie to ask her to take away the tray of food, as she can't keep anything down. She can't wait for the Christmas buffet and wonders how people can eat this stuff. Stephanie reminds her she has control over that. Sam comes in and asks how she's doing. Charlotte says the same as an hour ago. Sam asks Stephanie if Charlotte's giving her a hard time. Stephanie says there's nothing she can't handle. Sam jokes she can stick her with needles. Sam takes off to let Charlotte have her rest. Charlotte asks Stephanie if she's still into Sam. Stephanie says she doesn't have to talk about her personal life and then notices the I.V. bag has emptied faster than expected. She knows Charlotte upped the flow rate. Charlotte asks if Stephanie's gonna give Sam another chance, but Stephanie just walks out. Cooper tells his baby that Mason wants a big party when she comes home. A nurse comes in to offer him some time off, but he's worried. Her pulse ox has gone down and her heart rate's been creeping up. The nurse says doctor parents are always overanxious. Cooper examines her and orders tests, not willing to wait for the attending. Charlotte and Cooper are dancing, all black and white this time. Charlotte is watching a football game with James and his team is losing. James says she maybe should calm down for the babies, but Charlotte says they're fine. She tells James the first baby's off the vent as Stephanie talks with Addison outside. Addison comes in angrily and adjusts the magnesium drip flow rate again. Charlotte says it stopped the contractions like she knew it would, because she's a doctor and the Chief of Staff. James agrees self-medication is dangerous. Addison locks the pump and walks out. James and Charlotte continue to watch the game. Sam tells Cooper the X-rays show an infiltrate on the baby's longs. It's R.S.V. pneumonia. They're going to have to put her back on the vent. Cooper says he can't tell Charlotte because it'll worry her too much. The bell of Charlotte's room chimes multiple times so Stephanie rushes in, thinking something's wrong with Charlotte. Charlotte just asks her why she tattled to Addison. Stephanie says it was for her own good and walks off. Charlotte presses her button so Stephanie has to come back. Charlotte says she's thirsty. Stephanie gives her water and walks out again. Charlotte throws her pillow at her. Stephanie gets frustrated and says it's not her job to entertain Charlotte when she's bored. Charlotte says she's fired, but Stephanie says she's not because every other nurse out there would sooner quit than walk into this room, so if Charlotte fires her, there's no one left to take care of her. She gets that Charlotte's scared and uncomfortable, but there's no reason for her to be such a pain in the ass and make it impossible for anyone to feel compassion for her. She tells Charlotte not to push that call button again unless she's in labor or dying. Cooper enters Charlotte's room. She's on the phone with someone and assures them it's under control. Cooper asks what's going on. Charlotte says he may have noticed the bite mark on Mason's arm if he's been paying attention to him. Cooper asks what happeend. Charlotte says apparently Mason was picking on Neal, so he bit Mason. The principal has threatened to suspend Mason if it happens again. Cooper wants to go talk to the principal, but Charlotte says he has to talk to Mason instead. She tells him to quit making excuses about Mason being stressed and scared. They have to punish him to give him a right sense of what's right and wrong, and if Cooper's too big of a wuss to do it, she'll do it like she's doing everything else. Cooper gets frustrated and blurts out that their baby has R.S.V. pneumonia. Charlotte asks why he didn't tell her. He says he was trying to protect her. Charlotte gets frustrated with him and throws him out. Charlotte and Cooper are doing a hip-hop dance. Charlotte thinks she's languishing in this bed. She then hears a group of Christmas carolers and sighs. She hates them. They appear in her doorway and she throws a stress ball at them, yelling to stop singing. Cooper is reading to his daughter. He says she has to laugh for him one day. Amelia, Violet, and Addison enter Charlotte's room, carrying cupcakes and bags. They're here for her nonshower baby shower. Addison writes Olive on the baby name board. Charlotte asks Violet why she didn't bring Mason by today. Violet says he didn't want to come and Cooper said it was okay. Charlotte wanted to see her kid. She asks Amelia what part of no shower she didn't understand. Amelia says they thought this would cheer her up. Charlotte wants them out of the room, but they say that's not going to happen. Violet gives her a shrinky talk, but Charlotte doesn't listen and starts counting to ten multiple times in her head. She then agrees to take a cupcake. Charlotte is all caught up in her thoughts and she doesn't hear Mason come in. Mason says he didn't come because he didn't want to be yelled at. Charlotte says he provoked Neal, so it's normal Neal bit him. Mason says everybody hates Neal because he's weird. Charlotte says that's even worse. Not only did he bully someone, he also lied to her. She asks if he's apologized. He hasn't. When she tells him he has to, he asks why she's being so mean. She replies by asking why he's so selfish. Instead of helping out now that they're so busy, he's acting out. Charlotte says they need to discuss punishments. Mason says Cooper already did that, no TV or games for a week. Charlotte extends that period to a month and he has to apologize to Neal and his parents. Mason says that's not fair. Charlotte says life's not fair, so he better get used to it. He runs off and yells he hates her. "I hate me, too," Charlotte says. Addison got paged to the NICU by Sam. The King-Freedman baby is doing worse and she's not old enough to try ECMO. They don't know what to do. They don't know if an aggressive approach is what's best for the baby as she's already looking at a hard life. Sam says they wouldn't be doing it for the baby, but for Charlotte and Cooper. "Do what for us?" Cooper asks as he comes in. Cooper is telling Charlotte about the plan. It's a long shot, but their daughter will die if they don't try it. Charlotte sighs and tells him about the magical Christmas she imagined they'd have. Charlotte says he's held her and kissed her head and talked to her. She knows her daddy, but now their daughter may die before Charlotte ever gets to meet her. Charlotte and Cooper are performing a modern dance. Sam and Addison are operating on the baby. Cooper comes in to check. Everything's going according to plan. Charlotte is looking at photos of her daughter. Charlotte really wants to be with her to let her know that everything's going to be okay and that she's blessed, even though it may not seem like that now. Sam and Addison keep operating. Charlotte thinks she should be praying, but she doesn't know how. She can't do this. She can't just say around. She doesn't care what Addison says, she's getting up. She sits up as one of the babies kicks. She wonders how she's gonna be a mother to all of the babies. Sam and Addison release the clamps. They turn on bypass and see the pulse ox is coming up. Now they wait. Jake enters Charlotte's room and says her daughter is hanging in there. Charlotte thinks all of this is her fault because she was an ungrateful bitch. She regrets not being happy about the pregnancy at all, hoping for a miscarriage. Now, she'd give her life for any one of them. She wonders if any one up there is listening. If they have to take a life, they can take her to save her babies. Amelia is doing an ultrasound on the baby. There's no brain bleed. Charlotte is crying. She's so sorry she complained and she wants to take it all back. She then starts pushing the button. Stephanie comes in, saying she's the worst patient ever, but she then sees Charlotte is crying. Charlotte says she couldn't hold it. She says she's sorry. Stephanie says it's okay. Charlotte actually prevented her from killing the new nurse. She tells Charlotte about her as she starts getting ready to change Charlotte. 33 weeks pregnant Sam says the X-ray's looking good and Addison says the vitals are good too. This baby's a fighter. Cooper says it's Charlotte's daughter. They smile. Sam says she can come off ECMO now. She's heading in the right direction. Cooper starts crying and hugs Addison. He confesses he didn't think his daughter was going to make it. Cooper and Charlotte are swinging. 34 weeks pregnant Charlotte is reading as Mason enters the room. She hasn't seen him in a while. Mason says Cooper hasn't let him do much since he's been grounded, but he guesses that's the point. She says it is and asks how school was. Mason apologized to Neal, who was very nice about it. Mason wants him can come over some time. He says he's sorry about disappointing her. Charlotte tells him to sit down on her bed. She knows this must be scary for him, especially since the bad memories of his mother, but she assures him she won't die like his mother did. He asks how she can be sure of that. Because she's pregnant, not sick, and she's too mean to die. Charlotte says it's okay to be afraid, but he's got to talk about it to her, not take it out on other kids. She tells him to get pencils from a drawer. She takes and throws it at the ceiling. It gets stuck in there. She announces the game to be her new way to annoy the nurses and offers Mason a try. They continue until all the pencils are stuck up there. Sam tells Charlotte her baby girl is off the vent again, and for good this time. Charlotte secretly pushes the call button and stops Sam as he wants to go. She says she wants to hear more as she keeps pressing the button. Sam starts talking about the baby as Stephanie comes in, frustrated they're at overusing the button again. Charlotte tells Sam that this is a woman worth fighting for. He'd be a fool to let her go, so he's gotta man up. Sam says enough of this. He's a grown man and he'll choose who he wants to be with. He turns to Stephanie and says he chooses her. He didn't tell her everything before because he was afraid she'd run. He won't make that mistake again. Charlotte smiles as she watches them. Cooper and Mason are out buying a Christmas tree. Cooper wants a crazy big one. Mason finds one. Cooper is all new to Christmas and guesses what they do next. Mason says they do indeed get a lot of ornaments and lights, but they can't put it in their living room. Charlotte is looking at a Christmas tree in the city through her window. Stephanie comes in carrying a big bouquet. Charlotte says she's been waiting for something of a thank-you. Stephanie says she should be the one getting flowers and gift certificates for massages and other gifts. Stephanie says they're from the board, and she can't imagine it's because they like her, so they must be really scared of her. Stephanie leaves and Cooper and Mason bring in the Christmas tree. Charlotte says it's not even Christmas yet, but Mason says that's the best part: they get to have two Christmases. Charlotte thanks Cooper, but says he still has to buy her presents. They start decorating the tree. When they're done, Cooper sits down with mugs of hot chocolate. He says the twinkly lights are oddly soothing and suggests they have a Christmas tree all year round. Mason tells them to hold up their mugs so he can take a picture for his sister, so she can see what their first Christmas was like. Mason films them as they further discuss what to name their baby. Suddenly, Charlotte's water breaks. Mason runs out to get a nurse. Charlotte is excited because she can finally leave this room and she'll soon be free again. She can sit up! This is it! She kisses Cooper. Addison is telling a nurse what she needs as she, Cooper, and Stephanie are wheeling Charlotte to delivery. Charlotte stops them and says she wants to go see her other baby first. They initially objects, but she orders them as their boss. Cooper and Mason take off to get the baby ready. Charlotte arrives at the NICU. Cooper and Mason are standing by the window with the baby. Charlotte says she's beautiful. She blows a kiss and decides the baby should be named Georgia. She then tells Addison and Stephanie to "get this show on the road". Charlotte is tap dancing. Cast PP6x10AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP6x10JakeReilly.png|Jake Reilly PP6x10CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP6x10CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP6x10SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP6x10AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP6x10MasonWarner.png|Mason Warner PP6x10SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP6x10VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP6x10JamesPeterson.png|James Peterson PP6x10StephanieKemp.png|Stephanie Kemp PP6x10Lisa.png|Lisa PP6x10NursePam.png|Nurse Pam PP6x10NurseJanet.png|Nurse Janet PP6x10NurseDanielle.png|Nurse Danielle PP6x10GeorgiaKingFreedman.png|Georgia King-Freedman Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Matt Long as Dr. James Peterson *Justina Machado as Stephanie Kemp Co-Starring *Sharmila Devar as Lisa *Elizabeth Pan as Nurse Pam *Heidi Strickler as Nurse Janet *Diarra Kilpatrick as Nurse Danielle Uncredited *Rebecca and Sierra Mark as Baby Georgia Medical Notes Charlotte King *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (fetal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Trendelenberg **Topolytics **Magnesium Charlotte was 27 weeks pregnant and still inverted on her bed. At 28 weeks, she was having contractions every three minutes. Addison started meds to top her labor. At 31 weeks, she was finally able to lie flat again. She was told if she had more contractions, she'd have to go into Trandelenberg, so when she had some, she upped her own meds to stop them. When her water finally broke, they took her to get her cervical cerclage opened so she could deliver. Baby King-Freedman *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity **RSV pneumonia *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (fetal and neontal surgeon) **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **NICU care **Kangaroo care **Mechanical ventilator **ECMO Charlotte and Cooper's baby was still in the NICU. She started breathing on her own, so they took her off the ventilator and started kangaroo care with Cooper. Cooper became concerned about her breathing and ordered a nurse to run some tests. She had RSV pneumonia and had to go back on the ventilator. When she declined, they tried ECMO to improve her condition despite the risks. Her condition started to improve and they monitored for signs of a brain bleed. She was able to come off ECMO, but had to stay on the ventilator. Eventually, she was able to come off that as well. Music "My Radar" - Ollie Gabriel "Come As You Are" - Yuna "Hypnotic Winter" - JEFF the Brotherhood Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 3.84 million viewers. *This episode is focused on Charlotte. *Cooper has to hold his daughter in the kangaroo hold. Alex Karev previously did that for someone else's baby in Invest in Love. *The episode entirely takes place at St. Ambrose Hospital, making it one of the few episodes where the practice isn't seen. *This episode is considered a bottle episode, taking place on the floor that Charlotte is in for maternity. Gallery Episode Stills PP6x10-1.jpg PP6x10-2.jpg PP6x10-3.jpg PP6x10-4.jpg PP6x10-5.jpg PP6x10-6.jpg PP6x10-7.jpg PP6x10-8.jpg PP6x10-9.jpg PP6x10-10.jpg PP6x10-11.jpg PP6x10-12.jpg PP6x10-13.jpg PP6x10-14.jpg PP6x10-15.jpg PP6x10-16.jpg PP6x10-17.jpg PP6x10-18.jpg PP6x10-19.jpg PP6x10-20.jpg PP6x10-21.jpg PP6x10-22.jpg PP6x10-23.jpg PP6x10-24.jpg PP6x10-25.jpg PP6x10-26.jpg PP6x10-27.jpg PP6x10-28.jpg PP6x10-29.jpg PP6x10-30.jpg PP6x10-31.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S6 Episodes